


Missing Clothes

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter likes to steal clothes which is fine until his boyfriends need a certain piece of clothing.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Harry Osborn/Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Harley Keener/Johnny Storm, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Johnny Storm, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875202
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160
Collections: Bi Bi Bi. (And everything else)





	Missing Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> original posted on tumblr.

Peter had a habit of stealing clothes from his boys. A hoodie here and a jacket there. Sometimes it was a shirt depending on the day. Peter likes to wear his boyfriends’ clothes. End of story. Nothing could change that. So when a hoodie goes missing everyone looks at Peter cause obviously he took it. There is no question when Peter wants to borrow something clothes-wise, he can. They all just learned to live with it. Plus it was kinda hot for all three of them to see Peter in their clothes. Harley, Harry, and Johnny learned to accept that Peter would always steal clothes. 

~

Harry had been having a long day after having to deal with his dad. He just wanted to wear one of his favorite hoodies but when he went to his closet the hoodie he was thinking about was missing. Normally he wouldn’t have cared cause he knew Peter probably had it but he really wanted that hoodie. He went to Peter’s room only to not find the hoodie. He went to the living where Peter was lying down wearing the hoodie while playing Mario Kart with Harley.

“Hey Peter, I need that hoodie,” Harry said. Peter paused the race and looked at Harry surprised.

“If you want the hoodie then take it off of him,” Harley said daring Harry. Harry moved over and grabbed the hoodie to take it off. Peter was surprised at the hoodie being pulled off. Once the hoodie was off, Harry put it on smiling until he saw Peter shivering in just a tank top. Harry sighed before going over to Harley and kissing the boy to distract him as he worked off Harley’s hoodie before pulling it off the boy and throwing it at Peter who quickly put it on. Peter was so small in the hoodie that he had hoodie paws. Harry moved away from Harley as he smiled at Peter.

“Thanks for my hoodie back. I’ll be in my room if you both need me,” Harry said leaving the two to play their game.

~

Johnny had a jacket that was from Sue that he rarely wore. It was perfect on him but on Peter it made the other boy look like a little kid. Johnny liked the jacket on Peter most of the time, but Sue was coming over and he knew that he should be the one to wear it, not Peter. 

“Peter can I please have my jacket?” Johnny asked.

“No,” Peter said as he laid on the couch reading something on his phone. Harley and Harry were cuddled up watching the two argue.

“I’ll give it back, but I don’t want Sue to assume I gave you the jacket,” Johnny said. Peter looked at him confused.

“But I stole the jacket,” Peter said. 

“I know that and Harley and Harry know that but Sue doesn’t know you like to steal clothes yet,” Johnny said.

“Wouldn’t this be a great way for your sister to find out then,” Peter said as he set down his phone challenging Johnny. Johnny looked ready to take the jacket off but the way it fits on Peter and how it was his jacket on Peter made him second guess fighting the boy. The doorbell rang and Peter was up before Johnny could realize what was happening. 

“Hi Sue,” Peter said as Sue smiled at the boy.

“It’s great to see you again Peter,” Sue said before realizing she recognized the jacket he was wearing. “I think Johnny has one like that.”

“Oh no, this is Johnny’s. I like to steal jackets. They are warm and I am very cold all the time,” Peter explained. Sue smiled at him as she looked at her brother expecting him to keep Peter warm and not cold. 

“You gotta watch out or he will steal your jackets, Sue,” Harley said. Peter rolled his eyes as he helped Sue bring in the food that she brought for the boys and herself. 

~

Harley knew that Peter was a jacket and hoodie thief but this was a new low. He had been looking for his black sabbath shirt that was actually Tony’s but Tony hadn’t noticed when he stole it or if he did he hadn’t asked for it back yet.

“Hey has anyone seen a black sabbath band shirt?” Harley asked. Peter looked down and Harley noticed he was wearing said shirt. Peter looked up at Harley as he made a run for it. Johnny and Harry watched from the couch as the two boys ran around. Harley finally caught Peter who was laughing as if this was one big joke for him. 

“That’s not my shirt, Parker so give it back,” Harley said. Peter looked at him with a grin before he kissed Harley as if the other boy would let him go with the distraction. Luckily Harley was used to Peter’s distraction techniques as he ran his hands on his abs and moved his lips to Peter’s neck. The other boy focus on catching his breath to realize that Harley had been working the shirt off him. 

“Harley,” Peter groaned. Harley lifted the shirt off Peter before moving away with a grin. Peter realized what he had been doing and looked upset until Harley motioned his head to his room and Peter smiled as if he succeeded.

“Attention seeking boyfriend,” Harry muttered. Johnny agreed, but they both were smiling as they thought about how lucky they were to have Peter.

~

Peter laid on the couch when a hoodie hit him. It was one of Johnny’s. He looked at Harry who was picking up stuff as he was putting it in baskets.

“This isn’t my hoodie,” he said. Johnny came by and took the hoodie and kissed Harley who was on the other couch. Peter pouted as he watched them all ignore him.

“I’m thinking Thai for dinner,” Harley said. 

“I like Thai,” Peter said but the other three bickered on what to have as if Peter wasn’t there. Peter started pouting.

“So Thai then,” Harry said before kissing Peter’s forehead. The other two did as well. Peter looked at them surprised.

“Why were you guys ignoring me?” Peter asked.

“Because you are cute when you are pouting in our clothes,” Johnny said. Peter looked down and realized he wasn’t wearing anything that belonged to him. The other three smiled at him as Peter grumbled about them not being nice to him and letting him pout for their own pleasure. 

“As if you don’t steal our clothes for your own pleasure,” Harley said. Peter looked away as the other two agreed with Harley. Peter wanted to argue but he decided to not. His boys were just teasing him and they were all looking at him with so much care that Peter couldn’t argue with them about anything. 

“I deserve cuddles,” Peter said.

“We can order Thai and cuddle while we watch Star Wars,” Harry said. Peter grinned as Harley sat beside him and Johnny took his other side. Harry went to order their food. Peter was pleased with his relationship and how lucky he was to be with these three amazing boys. 


End file.
